The Challenge to Shush
by tronik
Summary: Fran gets Shushed...PS I own nothing. Please don't be offended by my references to Jewish religion and sex.. I really know nothing about it but I tried to make it funny for the purposes of this story.


**I've had this on my mind for a while so here it is. It's a continuation where Fran gets Shushed. For some asinine reason I can't get that 'unique' voice out of my head and I scratch my head wearily wondering what she must sound like while doing 'the deed'. I honestly wish I weren't curious. It's like a horrifying scene in a movie where you want to turn it off but you just….can't. Oh, but it's so hilarious. Y'all get me?**

Fran couldn't believe that she was currently sitting on a luxurious chair in the middle of their bedroom. It wasn't something as simple as sitting in the bedroom in a gorgeous chair with Maxwell that had her partly shocked. It was the fact that her wrists and ankles were strapped to the chair that really had her head in freeze frame. When the hell did stuffy and proper Brit, Maxwell Sheffield grow the cojones to lure his wife to the bedroom with the intention of tying her down? It was no big deal that she was blindfolded. That was just basic foreplay in her book. She was most certainly not complaining to this 'wild' side of Maxwell.

"Oh, Mistah Sheffield…." Fran hushed her voice down a few octaves into the lusty range as she lightly bit the side of her lip.

He grinned proud of himself for stepping outside of his square to surprise her. He loved to surprise her. In fact he lived for it. He loved that she gave him her undivided attention and that she responded to everything he did. She encouraged him and egged him on bringing the bad side out of him.

"Miss Fine." Her prior title slipped from his smiling lips as he walked across her sitting form. "Let's play a game, Nanny Fine."

"Ooh, Do I get to play with you?" She asked with a chuckle.

"Let's see how long you can keep quiet." Max spoke, not really seeing how this was going to be a possibility for her. "If you can do that I promise I won't stop what I am about to do."

"Now, ya being mean." She pouted at him merely as a sexual tactic.

"Quite the contrary." He said as he kneeled in front of her and massaged the parts of her calves that he could get away from the wooden rungs of the chair. "I do believe I am being very generous."

To prove his statement he grazed his warm hands up over her knees and onto her thighs with an almost masterful massage. He looked up and could see that she was definitely responding to this as her negligee clad chest arose heavily. He bowed his head and kissed the sensitive skin at the inside of her thigh. She jumped slightly, not expecting that move. He moved his hands up to skim over the material covering her stomach, feeling the muscles there jump under his fingers. My, what a lovely sense of power he was feeling over this woman. And his Father told him it wasn't nice to tease the girls. If only he knew earlier this was it. He was going to have a talk with his old man one day. After he teased his wife some more.

Maxwell continued on, his light touch grazing the skin of her arms and he kissed each of her fingers. When there was no other way to go he dared to lick them, and nibble, and suck them.

"Ooooh, Maxwell…" She lowered her voice yet again with a hint of shivers. "Ya not doing a good job keeping me quiet."

"Oh, you're doing wonderful, My Dear." He whispered, his voice hushed yet the loudest thing she had heard in a while.

Fran felt his fingers begin at her neck grazing lightly down her chest and onto her silk covered breasts. The flimsy negligee she wore only served to heighten the sensation of his fingers grazing the hardened nubs. A hard sigh whooshed from her lips as she arched her back trying to raise her body to follow his hand. He allowed her the satisfaction of that touch once more and she moaned. By this time she was certainly breathing heavily as she could feel her body sinking deeper into the chair hoping his large hands would come back. God, she loved how good his hands felt. She knew they would do amazing things to her body. Instead she felt a pull on the front of her negligee. It was him tugging at the strings to undo the thing that was standing between him and her naked body. The idea of being lightly stripped had made her light headed as she could feel her pulse thrumming through her veins.

"Max…" For once she was quieter, not quite knowing what to say as a sex fuddled brain would do that to a person.

She received no answer to her call but felt the negligee fall away from her front lightly. It was as far as it was going seeing as she was tightly bound to the blasted chair. If he didn't do something more concrete now she felt as though she was going to go insane. Instead he gazed at her body which was enhanced in a warm glow from the candles he had lit earlier. To hell with the candle light, she was just the most beautiful exotic creature he had ever seen to shed her clothing. Her unmarred skin just begged to be touched, caressed and kissed.

He was extremely hesitant to get up off his knees in front of her but he was also dying to kiss her plump and luxurious lips with all he had. He lifted himself off the floor only to lean down and kiss her as he had planned. She sighed a delightful sigh and called him again as she lost herself into him. He smelled and tasted wonderful. Like aftershave and peppermints. Whatever the heck he was wearing it was doing wonders for her. His teeth grasped her bottom lip and pulled it in with his tongue. She responded in kind as she pushed into him as though she couldn't get enough. When he pulled away she was devoid of all breath and to her breaking point. No, she couldn't be loud for if she did he would stop. If he stopped she would simply die. She was sure of it. Could anyone really die from coitus interruptus? Her thoughts were mush when she felt his lips and tongue on the pulse point at her neck obviously rendering her dead. Or at least trying to.

"What's wrong, Nanny Fine?" Maxwell uttered into the heated skin of her breast. "Cat got your tongue?"

"Nooo, I ah…God, Max!" She nearly jumped as he mouth latched upon a turgid nipple with a wet heat. She couldn't but she just wanted to grab his head to pull him closer to her. "Oooooh, Mista Sheffield! That was just playing dirty."

He chuckled deep from his belly as he took his place back on the floor in front of her only this time he placed his hands on her thighs to push them apart. This was getting heated pretty fast and she was determined to not have him stop. She bit her lip again as she felt him hands inch higher up her legs straight to the crease where leg met hip. This was going to be the death of her, she groaned to herself as she felt his fingers caress her wet core. Her head fell backwards on the back of the chair and lolled to her shoulder trying desperately to shut up. Her hips were a different story as they moved in sync with his hand, trembling immensely. Her toes curled angrily when he touched upon her throbbing clit and massaged almost expertly. She was glad and disappointed when he removed his hand. Such mixed emotions.

If his hand was set out to kill her she was just a wreck when she felt his tongue grazing up her inner thigh making a bee line straight to where she could have sworn it was outlawed.

"Ahh! Mistah Sheffield! I'M JEWISH!" Fran couldn't shut up any longer as she fought against her bounds.

"Correct me if I'm wrong love." He spoke in his bedroom British accent as he inched so close to her heat he could smell her musk. "But you don't produce sperm and I'm not Jewish."

"Ahh, Okay!" She acquiesced as he nudged her clit with his nose just about driving her out of her skin. She whimpered as close to a whimper as her voice could get her. Leave it to him to find a loophole, thank God.

"Oh, Darling, you are going to love this." He breathed into her wetness with that low beckoning voice that made her melt every time. With that his mouth latched onto her with a series of hot licks from her entrance straight up to her clit. She tried. So help God she tried to shut the hell up and let him do what he was doing that was so far from divine it wasn't funny. She just wanted more as her hips bucked into his extremely generous mouth. She panted madly as her knuckles whitened from grasping the arm of the chair too tightly. He was amazingly good at this for a stiff Brit. She lost it when his fingers came up to sink into her while his mouth suckled around her clit at the same time. She lost it when his fingers arched up into that lovely G-spot of hers. The blood rushed to parts of body she never knew existed and she felt like she was going to mentally leave anytime soon. There was that telltale sign of her belly tightening like a coil spring as a sheer moist broke out over her flushed skin.

"Aaah, Max! Max!" She screamed in her usual over excited fashion but she wanted more. "You gotta stop! Stopstopstop! I ca- *gasp* I can't take it anymore. Oh, God, don't stop! I'm sorry! I can't shut up! PULEESE!"

"Oh, you can be as noisy as you want, Dear." Maxwell chuckled deviously knowing he had the best of his wife for a while. "The children are out and Niles is out tormenting CC."

"WHAT!" She yelled almost undignified as Maxwell untied her bounds. "Oh, I'm gonna get you for that, Mistah!"

She leaped upwards and jumped in his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist tightly. They both flew backwards on the bed with her placed conveniently on top of him. Her mouth instantly crashed into his as she kissed him for all she was worth. Quick, wet, messy, gently, hard. Whatever she could concoct in that current state of hers. Anything short of devouring him was perfect for her. She hastily grabbed the front of his pants, desperately trying to rid him of the offensive material. Her fingers just were not cooperating as it took several tried to undo that damned belt and pop the button. She was attacking him ravenously and he was enjoying himself as her kissed her with the same intensity. He could feel her tearing at his clothes almost aimlessly and she whined trying to get rid of it all. Really, the damned things were worse than a chastity belt with a padlock and no key. He helped and they went much faster, thank God.

When his clothing were a heap on the floor her wondering hands flew to his hardness revelling in the silken feel of it all for her. It worked wonders to her self esteem as she knew she could get him so horny. She wrapped her small hands around the base and massaged upwards to the sensitive spots nearer to the top while his eyes rolled to the back of his head in bliss. She so didn't want to stop. The power she had over him was so overwhelming as she rubbed the precum over the head of his hardness. She could feel a shudder within his body.

"Nanny, Fine! You're Jewish!" He gasped almost unable to hold on for much longer.

"That's right." She grinned like the cat that caught the mouse. "You'd betta hold ya load for a few minutes, Mistah Sheffield."

With that her scalding hot mouth enveloped him very generously. Yes, her Ma told her 'it' was poison but that didn't mean she couldn't kiss, lick, suckle the part 'it' came from. Technically no different than the rest of his delicious and manly skin. She would never trust any other man to do this risky move with and quite frankly, she loved doing it to him. She loved driving him crazy, she lived for it. All too quickly, he pulled her face away from him.

"I can't hold on much longer!" He gasped feeling out of control much like her a few moments ago.

"Me neitha." She muttered as she sunk down onto him feeling him fill her to the brim. She was amazingly wordless at the sensations of him inside of her so tightly. He held her back while he sat up with her on him. Her hips undulated into him slowly at first and quickened the moment she felt his lips tightly wrapped around a nipple. This time she could wind her fingers in his wonderfully luxurious hair as this angle gave him open access to every point on her body that would feel exquisite. His hardened length nudged at her sweet spot so deep inside while her clit ground into his pelvis and his mouth on her breast created hell on her body as she felt her belly tighten like a coil once more. He could apparently feel the rush too as his hands flew to grasp her bottom while he took some control over his thrusting. He ground into her harder and faster.

"Max. Ooooh, Max!" She moaned vivaciously and his body responded in kind to the noises she was making until she came nearer to the edge. Her body went completely still as her back arched like a bow. Her eyes flew to the back of her head as she definitely screamed his name while her inner muscles milked him. She collapsed on top of him breathing heavily, making her way down to Earth.

He flipped her so that she was beneath him and kissed her eyelids. "God, I love you."

Wordlessly, he wrapped her legs around his waist and continued to thrust into her while she responded in kind. It would appear she came like a hurricane and left poor Maxwell behind. She was really ok with this, afterall more was better as far as he was concerned. Even afterwards he still felt exquisite and she was more sensitive to his movements. The aftershocks of her vaginal walls were setting him off and bringing her awfully close to the edge again. The back of her head hit the bed almost violently as his orgasm triggered a second one from her very quickly.

"Ghaa! Mhm! MAXWELL!" Suffice it to say she drowned out his cries of release as they both collapsed in bed satiated. She nuzzled into him completely spent and he wrapped an arm around her.

"That was one hell of a loophole, Mistah!" Fran chuckled.

He chuckled as he dropped a kiss on her nose just before they tucked in to sleep. The candles were left to burn to the end and the chair remained in the center of the floor. That chair would never be looked at the same way ever again and he needed to find a way to be sure that no one ever sits there again. Especially the children. Those were his last thoughts as he drifted to the best sleep he's had in a long time with Fran in his arms.

The End


End file.
